


Goddess Works Futababa

by wantfastcars



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantfastcars/pseuds/wantfastcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored with the seeming stagnation in their relationship, Shirabe takes the lead and decides it's time she and Kirika have sex. Takes place some time after GX. Contains futa and light femdom. As a matter of principle, it should be mentioned that Kirika is 16 and Shirabe is either 15 or 16 at the time of this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddess Works Futababa

“Hey, Kiri-chan,” Shirabe said, looking up from the magazine she was reading and over at her lover. Well, lover might be a slight exaggeration, they both knew how the other felt but they'd yet to act on it, or really even say it. Still, it was nice. For now. The blonde girl was sprawled out on a green bean-bag chair, mostly asleep, her breaths coming in deep, ragged half-snores. “Kiri-chan.”

Kirika jumped a little, legs flailing in the air for a moment as she tried to get the momentum to sit up. “What is it?” she asked as she sat up, smiling cutely over.

“Do you ever think about having sex?” Shirabe asked, deadpan. 

“E-e-eeeehhh?” Kirika was taken aback – it was like Shirabe to just ask a question on her mind, but on a subject like this... it was unusually blunt. Still, Kirika would be a liar if she said no, and there had been enough idiotic communication failures between her and her lover. She blushed a little.“Y-yeah, sometimes,” she said after a few moments of silence. She fidgeted awkwardly and cast her eyes towards the floor.

“Hmm,” Shirabe grunted acknowledgment and looked back at her magazine. A minute or so passed, and Kirika began to relax again, leaning back into the soft chair and exhaling.

“Kiri-chan?” Shirabe piped up again. Much more awake than last time, Kirika sat up easily and looked back over at her twin-tailed beloved. “Do you ever think about having sex with me?”

Kirika blushed deeply, but once again, was resolved to tell the truth. An image of Shirabe lying naked in bed sprang to her mind, lengthy twintails rolling down her body and just barely covering her most private parts. Kirika's mental Shirabe had the joint of a finger in her mouth and her head tilted slightly to the side, eyes half-lidded, expression both lewd and adorable at the same time. Kirika covered her face with her hands and pressed her legs tightly together, whimpering out a soft grunt of affirmation.

“I didn't hear you,” Shirabe said, mostly truthfully. She'd heard the grunt, but she wanted Kirika to say it like she meant it.

“I do!” Kirika blurted out, eyes closed tightly. Shirabe's usual calm mask faltered for a moment at the sudden outburst, but she waited for a moment before saying anything. It looked to her like Kirika wasn't done talking. The blonde one shook her head and looked down, bracing her fists against her knees. “I do think about having sex with you! I love you so much and I can't help but feel that way about you, Shirabe! I want to be with you always and forever and that means always! When we're at school or fighting Noise or in the shower or in the bedroom! I want to share everything with you, food or songs or a bed or whatever! I love you and – ah?”

During Kirika's rant, Shirabe had stood up and walked quietly across the room, her bare feet barely making a sound on the plush carpet, and knelt down in front of Kirika. Shirabe had gently placed her hands on top of Kirika's shaking fists, and was smiling reassuringly at her.

“Shirabe?”

“I wanted to hear you say it,” she said, lifting one hand and pressing it against Kirika's shoulder, gently pushing her back down into the bean bag chair. Kirika's mouth opened and a slow whine began to escape her as Shirabe stood and stepped over her, straddling her legs. “Close your eyes,” Shirabe instructed.

“W-w-why?” Kirika's voice faltered and cracked, blush somehow finding an even deeper shade of red as she felt her back press down into the chair, and Shirabe's weight press down on her waist.

“Close your mouth.”

Kirika sucked her lips in and bit down to keep her quivering mouth shut. Shirabe sighed.

“I'm trying to kiss you, dummy,” she huffed. “You're making this as difficult as possible.”

Kirika swallowed heavily and took a few deep breaths, and relaxed her lips, puckering them slightly.

“Much better,” Shirabe's voice dropped lower than Kirika thought possible, and she felt the thinner girl's rear roll forward on top of her hips, and slowly, gently, Shirabe's soft lips met Kirika's. For just a fleeting moment, Kirika thought she felt Shirabe's tongue on the outside of her lips, but then the black-haired girl pulled away. “Do you want to keep going?”

Kirika whimpered, eyes watering, and nodded. She sniffed, and forced her worried frown into a smile.

“You don't seem so sure,” Shirabe said, sitting back a little bit, “After everything you just said, too...”

“No, I do want to continue, it's just, I just... that was...”

“Your first kiss,” Shirabe filled in, and smiled. “Don't worry, it was mine, too.”

“But-”

“No buts! I wanted to give my first kiss to you. Unless you didn't-”

“No, no, of course not! Of course I wanted you to be my first kiss, Shirabe, I just... I don't know! I want to kiss you, I've wanted you to kiss me, I've just been too afraid! I didn't want to ruin what we have togeth- mmmm...” Kirika's second outburst was cut short by another kiss from Shirabe, this one less chaste. She parted her lips slightly, allowing Shirabe access to her mouth. Her tongue charged in, a faint taste of strawberries in her saliva, the girl's fluids beginning to mix in their mouths. Kirika squeaked a little then moaned as one of Shirabe's small hands found it's way to one of Kiri-chan's perky breasts. Her fingers dug in, a small amount of pain accompanying the pleasure of being fondled by someone she loved so much. Shirabe's tongue dominated her mouth, forcing Kirika's down – and frankly, neither of them minded. Kirika rather enjoyed being on the bottom, being held down (even if it'd be easy enough for her to get free) was surprisingly... was hot the word? Kirika instantly regretted her loss of focus as Shirabe pulled away, chastising herself for not focusing more on the wonderful sensations of her lover's body. She opened her eyes and began to protest until she realized why Shirabe had pulled away.

Shirabe was sitting up, her pink sweater already off and thrown to a corner of the room, and was fiddling with the clasp of her bra. Kirika sat up beneath her and leaned in, pressing her face into the upper part of Shirabe's stomach, and wrapped her arms behind Shirabe. 

“Let me help you,” she said quietly, taking Shirabe's hands and moving them away, then slowly bringing her own back up, tips of her fingers softly tracing over Shirabe's back as she reached the clasp Shirabe had been struggling with. Smoothly she separated it, and moved her hands up, spreading her fingers out along Shirabe's shoulder blades, feeling the muscles working and bones moving beneath her skin as she discarded the bra. Before she could pull back though, Shirabe wrapped her forearms behind Kirika's head, pulling her close, feeling the warmth of her partner's cheeks against her meager abs.

“I love you,” Shirabe said with a gentle squeeze of Kirika's head, “and you love me, too, so let's be fair. Take your shirt off, too, Kiri-chan.”

Kirika leaned back when Shirabe released her, and obediently reached down, crossing her arms in front of her as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it smoothly over her head. Her breasts jiggled a little in her black bra as a bit of fabric caught and pulled, and Shirabe stared down in wonder. She had never been jealous of Kirika's bust or wished she had it herself, because ultimately, she had known this day would come. The day when she'd be able to play with them herself, and maybe in the future, whenever she wanted. Deftly, Kirika's long fingers undid the clasp on her bra, and with a roll of her shoulders and a flick of her wrists, it was discarded as well. Her breasts hung in the open air, swaying gently. Shirabe couldn't hide her lust any longer, and she leaned forward again, hands on Kirika's shoulders, and pressed her back down into the chair. With their small height difference and how they'd been sitting, Shirabe found herself eye-to-nipple with Kirika's bosom, and wasted no time digging in. Her right hand clamped onto Kirika's left breast, fingers digging into the soft flesh and palm massaging a nipple. Kiri-chan's left tit only had a moment to prepare itself as Shirabe clamped down on it with her mouth.

“Nnnn, Shirabe,” Kirika whined, covering her face with her hands, “This is so embarrassing but it feels so good...”

Shirabe's only response was a small smile, as she continued to suck on Kirika's nipple, occasionally teasing the tip with her tongue. Kirika's muffled moans encouraged her, and her small smile began to spread into a somewhat more sly one. Ever so gently, she began to close her jaw, and pinched down on her lover's nipple with her teeth. Kirika gasped, but didn't object. With her right hand, she tweaked the other nipple, palming heavily into the flesh of Kirika's firm breast.

“Hnn, ah, Shirabe, Shirabe, I-” Kirika paused as she felt a stirring in her groin. Reluctantly, she took one of her hands and pressed it under Shirabe, lifting her off and away. Shirabe's craned her neck forward, hungrily chasing after Kirika's nipple as it was slowly pulled out of her reach.

“What's wrong, Kiri-chan?”

“I, uh, I,” _I shouldn't lie, but I can't ruin this moment_ , Kirika thought, “I want you to feel good! I want to make you feel good first.”

“No,” Shirabe answered curtly. “I'm going to make you feel good. I did need an excuse to get off of you though,” she continued, standing up. She reached up and took her hair clips out, letting her twintails fall loose, her straight hair falling just past her waist, then reached down and hooked her thumbs into her shorts and panties. In a flash they were off, and Shirabe stood naked before her lover. For a moment, at least, before settling back down to a kneeling stance. “Stand up.”

Kirika obeyed, putting her arms down behind her and pushing up, briefly wobbling as she feared she was going to lose her balance, her hand having sunk farther into the cushy chair than she'd been expecting. Eventually she made it to her feet, standing topless in front of Shirabe. Shirabe wiggled a little and scooted forward on her knees, until her face was only a few inches from Kirika's crotch. _Oh no_ , Kirika thought. In one slick motion, Shirabe had her thumbs inside the waistband of Kirika's skirt and panties, and whipped them down.

“Shirabe wai-”

A flat “Eh?” escaped Shirabe's lips as a penis flopped forward and struck her on the forehead.

“I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry,” Kirika repeated, hands flying to her groin to cover herself, and spinning around to face away. “I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to tell y-”

“Kiri-chan... is a boy?” Shirabe puzzled out loud, staring off into nothingness. “No, Kiri-chan is a girl, we've bathed together. So why does Kiri-chan have a penis?”

“Shirabe, I just-” Kirika's spine went rigid as Shirabe nuzzled into the small of her back, warm puffs of breath tickling the crack of her ass. Arms wrapped around her waist from behind, fingers worming their way under Kirika's hands and taking hold of her semi-hard cock.

“Whatever, as long as it's Kiri-chan's, I'm sure it's lovely,” Shirabe whispered, and began to softly rub her blonde lover's (surprise) member. “But where did it come from?”

“D-do you remember when we fi-rst activated Shul Shagana and Igalima?” Kirika asked, voice catching as Shirabe stroked her from behind.

“Mhmm,” Shirabe rolled her wrist in a smooth motion, feeling Kirika begin to stiffen.

“She told us that Shul Shagan – ah – and Igalima where a matched – ha – pair, and that strange things might start happening to our bodies,” Kirika's knees threatened to buckle. She wasn't even fully hard yet, but by whatever god there may be this felt so much better than anything she'd ever done for herself. “We figured she just meant pu – hah – puberty, but apparently... she meant this. It only manifested recently though – ahn – I guess it – ah – needed a lot – Shirabe – of phonic gain so between Carol and Hibiki Iguesstherewasfinallyen-” Kirika's legs gave out as she reached full-mast and Shirabe's strokes became more aggressive. Shirabe scooted backwards to avoid being sat on, but quickly scooched forward again and returned her fingers to Kirika's waiting cock. “Shirabe! Shirabe I'm going to- Shira- Shi- ah~!”

Shirabe smiled as she heard Kirika's breath catch in her throat, the blonde girl's chest swelling as she inhaled sharply. Her cock throbbed and pulsed, a thick, slimy, white liquid shooting several inches into the air and landing in a puddle on the bean bag chair. A few weaker pulses continued to run the length of Kirika's dick, the last remaining bits of semen trickling out and down the shaft, onto Shirabe's hands. Kirika's whole body shuddered and sparks popped in her vision, as she relaxed against Shirabe. The smaller girl brought one hand behind her to brace herself, but relished the warmth of Kirika's body against her own.

“A matched pair... I guess a penis and a vagina fit together better than two vaginas,” Shirabe observed, giggling. She lifted her other hand up, inspecting the semen dripping off of it, and brought it to her mouth, licking her fingers clean. The taste was a little bitter and the texture was strange on her tongue, but she eagerly swallowed it all. Anything from Kirika was wonderful. “Still, you came form just a handjob?”

“It's because... it's from you...” Kirika panted, “Anything you do to me... would feel amazing...”

“Anything?” Shirabe asked, a hint of ice in her voice. It went completely over Kirika's head.

“Anything!” she chirped brightly, “If it's you, anything.”

Shirabe giggled, and slid backwards, getting out of the way as Kirika landed heavily on her back. She changed poses, crawling on her hands and knees, and placing herself between Kirika's legs. A slick trickle of arousal seemed to be originating from underneath Igalima's wielder's balls. Curious, Shirabe brought a small hand forward and lifted the mysterious testes, surprised to find Kirika's intact vagina behind it.

“Shirabe, what are you dooo-hoo-hooing,” Kirika's voice got very high very quickly as Shirabe's tongue entered her moist slit, the same forceful motions from their brief make out session no finding their way past Kirika's other set of lips. A hand grasped her cock and began stroking from a different angle, and very quickly she found herself getting hard again. “Shirabeee...”

Shirabe didn't answer, though, her mouth was occupied. She thrust her tongue in, fighting against Kirika's impressively strong vaginal muscles. Forcing, battling, emboldened by Kirika's pleased whimpers and moans, Shirabe pressed onward and inward, increasing the intensity of her handjob at the same time. Kirika's hips began to buck a little, trying to thrust her dick into something, anything, desperately seeking somewhere to deposit the approaching cum.

“Shirabe, wait, please, I'm going to... going to... again...!”

Instantly, Shirabe let go, taking her hand off Kirika's dick and pulling her tongue out of her lover's pussy. “If you're going to come, I want it inside me,” she said, getting back onto all fours then standing up, positioning herself over Kirika's twitching cock. She spread her pussy with two fingers and sat down on her knees, a drop of arousal dripping from her pussy and falling down to the tip of Kirika's dick.

“No, Shirabe, if you put it in now I'm going to-”

Shirabe slammed her hips down, spearing through her hymen in one swift action, biting her lower lip as she felt Kirika's cock twitch and jump inside her, a forceful ejaculation filling her with a joyful warmth from the inside out. It hurt a little, but the small amount of pain didn't even come close to canceling out the pleasure she was experiencing. She inhaled deeply, not exactly coming, but experiencing something not unlike it. This feeling of being filled, of being loved, of pleasing the one she cared for so deeply, was almost like an orgasm of the heart.

“Shirabe I'm sorry I didn't mean to-”

“Kiri-chan,” Shirabe leaned over, eyes half-lidded, lustful, loving. She pressed a finger to her girlfriend's lips and soothingly shushed her. “I wanted this. I wanted you. All of you, inside me.”

Kirika blushed and covered her eyes, whining a little. _How can Shirabe be this perfect? What did I do to deserve her?_ A soft kiss met her lips, and one of Shirabe's delicate hands caressed the side of her face.

“I'm going to start moving again,” she said, wiggling her hips a little. “I thought you'd be soft by now with two orgasms right in a row... but I guess that just means more fun for us.” Shirabe sat back up, tracing her fingers down Kirika's jaw, then neck, teasing her nipples as her fingers drifted down her lover's wonderful body. Down her stomach, her crotch – Shirabe felt her lover shake inside her as she tickled her mound – around behind and once again beneath the balls. Shirabe lifted her hips up, slowly drawing Kirika out of her, then slowly slid back down the length. At the same time, she slipped two of her fingers inside Kirika's pussy. Kirika involuntarily tensed up, sitting up violently and wrapping her arms around Shirabe's torso. Shirabe giggled a little as her lover's nipples tickled against her stomach, and for the first time she felt a little sad she didn't have large breasts. Were she more well-endowed in that department, she would have been smothering Kirika in them right now. It was a pleasant mental image.

“Mmmpphh,” Kirika's voice was muffled, as she pressed her mouth directly into Shirabe's sternum, eliciting a laugh from both girls. Her approval was understood though, and Shirabe began to move. She straightened her legs a little, caressing Kirika's head with her arms and her pussy. She felt a rush of air against her stomach as her beloved Kiri-chan inhaled sharply. Just the very tip of Kirika's cock was still inside her, and Shirabe swung her hips a little, her long black hair swaying the same way, just a moment behind. Gently, she reversed the motion, sliding Kirika back into her, exhaling in time with the slow insertion. Kirika bucked her hips slightly, trying to thrust deeper in.

“No, no, shhh... I'm making you feel good, Kiri-chan,” Shirabe cooed, dropping all of her (admittedly meager) weight onto Kirika's hips, holding her down. Kirika wiggled a little, then nodded. “Good,” Shirabe said, “and because I'm making you feel good, and because you've already cum twice, you're not allowed to cum until I tell you to. Understand?” Kirika nodded again. Shirabe smiled. Kirika wanted so badly to defend her, to be strong for her... now it was time for the blonde girl to follow through on that. Shirabe raised her hips again, moaning as she slid Kirika's length out of her. As she rose to the top, she bobbed on the tip of Kirika's dick, feeling the pulsing head slide in and out of her entrance. She could feel Kirika's breath becoming more labored against her. Shirabe still had her arms wrapped tightly around her lover's head, her own breathing becoming less steady. Orgasm was rising within her, and she loved it. Dropping down again, in a smooth and steady motion, she got to feel that wonderful fullness again. Kirika twitched inside her, and Shirabe heard her moan deeply below her.

“Not yet, Kiri-chan, not yet, I – ah – I'm almost there, and then you can cum. A – hah – almost – almost there,” Shirabe said, her movements becoming steadily more erratic, speeding up, freely using her lover as a tool for masturbation. It felt so good though, the warmth, the love, all of it inside her. “Kiri-chan! Kiri-chan!” Shirabe cried out, ever closer to her orgasm. She pumped her knees up and down, hearing both her own and Kirika's breath catch and hitch in their throats. Up, down, up, down, up, around, on the tip, and then, there, the edge, Shirabe was so close –

“I'm sorry!” Kirika cried, her voice half-moan and half-scream, “I'm cumming, Shirabe, I can't hold on anymore, I'm cumming!”

“Go on, cum! Fill me up!” Shirabe wrapped her arms tightly around Kirika and slammed her hips down, fully impaling herself on her lover's cock. It twitched once or twice inside her, then erupted, filling her with Kirika's warm, sticky fluids for the second time. It poured into her, swirling around in her deepest parts, mixing inside, flooding her womb and warming her stomach. That feeling, the feeling of being completely filled with the physical representation of Kirika's love, was more than enough to send her into bliss. Her pussy clamped down on Kirika's still-pulsing cock, milking it for all of it's semen. She clutched Kirika's head tightly, mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy. Beneath her, Kirika twitched and writhed, breasts firmly pressed into Shirabe's stomach, willingly trapped in pleasure. Her fingers clutched and scratched at Shirabe's back as her lover's pussy massaged her post-orgasming cock, far too much stimulation for her current state. Her tongue lolled out, unconsciously licking Shirabe's chest.

The two collapsed, Kirika backwards and Shirabe on top of her, completely spent. Kirika's dick slipped from Shirabe's pussy, followed by a remarkable volume of semen.

“Sh... Shirabe... that...”

“Shhh, Kiri-chan, let's just lay here like this.”

“Yeah,” Kirika said breathlessly, eyes tired. Suddenly, a very worrying thought came to her mind. “Shirabe! I just came so much inside you... what if you get pregnant?”

“Then you'll just have to take responsibility and marry me.”

“But we're both girls! We can't get married.”

“We'll just make an excuse to go with Maria and Tsubasa on one of their American tours, we can get married there.”

“You're so smart, Shirabe. I want to be with you forever,” Kirika said, wrapping her arms around her lover, hugging her tightly.

“Till death do us part?”

“Till death do us part.”

Spent and satisfied, the two fell asleep in each others arms, relishing in the warmth and pleasure of their bodies.

\---

Maria had a hand clamped firmly over her mouth to keep from crying out in shock as she watched her two closest friends, two girls who rode the fine line between sister and daughter, rode each other hard in the living room. Perhaps they'd thought Maria's shopping trip would take longer, or perhaps they simply didn't care. Either way, Maria stood there, one hand on her mouth, another on the door, a shameful trickle of arousal running down her leg. She hated that that had made her so horny. She also hated that Tsubasa was standing right behind her, because there was no way to disguise what had just happened.

Tsubasa didn't seem to mind, though, and she slowly walked up behind Maria. One hand quickly covered Maria's own hand on her mouth, and another slid around her hips and under her skirt, tracing over her moistened panties.

“That's not a bad idea, about going to America and getting married,” Tsubasa said, her voice low, husky, and manly. It was a voice that could reduce Maria to a puddle of aroused cuteness in moments, and Maria knew exactly what it meant. “It'd leave us free from worry about pregnancy, too.”

Maria smiled as something hard pressed against her ass.


End file.
